Talk:The Darkspawn Chronicles
Codex Entries Please see my userpage for the codex entries. Cynnamin 14:47, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Codex is complete on my userpage. Also have the monster abilities listed. Still need the quest text. Cynnamin 18:13, May 18, 2010 (UTC) How long did you guys take to finish this DLC? It took me close to 3 hours to finally finish it on Nightmare, judging from the claims others are making, I'm guessing they all played on normal/easy. ~ StealthFire1 01:42, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :: My run was about 4 hours the first time but I was transcribing stuff for the wikii as I played through. My second time was right at 2 hours. Of course, I read faster than most so that could make a difference. :) --Cynnamin 14:25, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I will make a codex page for you guys and copy and paste the info and fix it up as I go. Thanks so much. Selty 13:26, May 20, 2010 (UTC) : Selty, you are very very welcome. I am glad that I finally had the planets align so that I could make a substantial contribution here, especially considering how much I use this wiki! Please let me know if there's anything else I might be able to scrounge up for you for this page. --Cynnamin 14:25, May 20, 2010 (UTC) regarding the bit about the ogre, it seems to me the bug is that you lost an ogre for no reason whatsoever rather than the approval of an entirely different ogre starting at 1. It was never even implied that the ogre you lost is the same ogre pounding on the gates. What do you guys think about this? ~ StealthFire1 10:55, May 22, 2010 (UTC) There are two ogres. One is the "veteran" one which you lost at the start of the area, the other one is "new". The new ogre starts with 0 approval, naturally, your ogre pal from before starts with 1, if he was at 100 before you enter the district. I could reproduce this bug in three playthroughs. What's being questioned here is the 'bug' added to the article. It implies the ogre you lose is the same ogre pounding on the gates, you went completely off-tangent there. ~ StealthFire1 22:38, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Of course it is the same ogre from the start. Three reasons: 1.) If the first ogre dies before you reach the palace district, there will be only one ogre once you hit both levers. Ohterwiese there are two. 2.) If you enthrall the ogre with the approval of 1 you will get the achievement Ogre's Keeper at the end. If you enthrall the other one you won't. 3.) Why would the one ogre start with 0 approval like all the other thralls, but the ogre ppunding at the gate with 1? Plus, in the official forums people answer with the question to which ogre you have to enthrall for the achievement: "Enthrall the one directly at the gate; check the char screen to see the approval being higher than 0." If you want to can edit the bug out for the time being until somebody else confirms it. I've discovered that some Blight Wolves can be equipped with weapons and armor while some Shrieks can wear collars. I also noticed that Leliana can use War Cry. Happened to anybody else or just me? Rale, The Earth God (talk) 16:10, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Approval how do you gain aprovel i only need to max out the blightwolfs aprovel and i get the trophy i need 30 aproval and im at fort drakon Killing things is easy enough; have all of your army hold back with Hold Position and just kill everything you see and you'll get approval, or just give it a gift (each is for 10).--Rale, The Earth God (talk) 20:52, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :At the very least gifts give 20 approval to the blight wolf, killing seem to lead to random approval, may be related to who has the finishing blow? Gets irritating when non-enthralled allys take your kills = / Ilovetelephones (talk) 10:45, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::There appears to be more to it than the final blow, I figured it was just dependant on your squad getting the final blow, but I tried that with an Hurlock and he didn't get the approval, I believe there is more to it, perhaps the Vanguard has to get the final blow for the others to approve? because some minor enemys gave approval whereas others did not. = / Ilovetelephones (talk) 09:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm pulling my hair out here. My Ogre, Shriek and Hurlock are apparently racking up the approval, yet they still show less than 20%. On the slapping hand; the Genlock has proven to accept bones and bracers as legitimate gifts, good for 20 points each. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 19:26, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Just to add to this (although several years after it started...) I'm doing this DLC now and after getting approval almost every kill at first, I now seem to have stopped getting approval. I'm in the market district now and I didn't even get any approval for killing Ogren, Teagan and the other unique characters. It's very strange. Tropxe (talk) 19:00, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :Tackling this DLC again, and all I have left is the Blightwolf. I've been keeping track of my kills and who approves; my best guess, is that your thralls have to SEE you kill. They don't care if you kill-steal, they'll still approve; but you can't just run off and kill things on your own to avoid having your own kills stolen. This has been intensely aggravating. :Edit - correction, they have to be targeting your kill. You can have them standing off to the side on hold, and it won't matter. You have to flip through them to target your opponent.Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 07:00, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Alistair's companions According to the codex entries, he never recruited anyone besides Leliana, Morrigan, and Barkspawn. The codex entry for Leliana also hints at a romance between the two. :I see discrepancies regarding who Alistair chose as companions. Gifts found on carcasses, Sten's sword, Antivan leather boots; missed Ogren, and Wynne. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 08:12, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Is Darkspawn Chronicles canon? While it's obviously an alternate history, that doesn't mean that the information we learn from it isn't true to the universe. I guess I'm just particularly troubled by the revelation that Herren is a desire demon: we have a canonically gay couple and then we find out that one of them is just a demon manipulating the other. But maybe this was just intended to be a joke and everything in DC can be viewed as non-canon (since, naturally, the events do not happen). Has anyone read anything by a developer stating that Herren really is a desire demon? -- Metaneira (talk) 16:12, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :I think it was just a joke, since the whole DLC was non-canon ;) (talk) 23:35, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Why would that trouble you though? I'm more interested in whether TDC represents what would "really" happen if the Warden didn't survive the Joining, and while many people seem to believe so, I have serious reasons to doubt that. To me it's a silly elseworld that doesn't necessarily make much sense for the canonical setting. But I digress; this is not a forum. - Sikon (talk) 04:34, October 4, 2011 (UTC) What evidence is there for morrigan ritual? Just because she is present doesnot mewn she performed the ritual. true the opportunity for intention is there, because Morrogan needs a grey warden chiod to combat Flemeth, but there is still nothing to support this in dsc. :Morrigan leaves if you refuse to perform the ritual - at least she always left when I refused, regardless of playing as male or female Warden, no matter how carefully and politely I refused. But since she's still fighting with Alistair, this (strongly) implies that the ritual was carried out. Mercoledi (talk) 03:03, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Arl Eamon Alistair's Darkspawn Chronicles codex entry states that "Shortly after Cailan's death, Arl Eamon Guerrin revealed Alistair's parentage at a landsmeet." Is the assumption in the Trivia section here that "(Alistair)never found the Urn of Sacred Ashes and Arl Eamon never recovered" invalid? - Theskymoves (talk) 22:34, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I second this. Sten is a Reaver in Darkspawn Chronicles, and the only way he could've learned this specialization is if Alistair did indeed find the Urn but sided with Kolgrim. Leliana will allow the Ashes to be defiled if she is hardened and intimidated into standing down, and she will remain in the group. I assume based on Alistair's track record that this is what he did. So if Alistair found the Urn, this means Eamon survived but for some reason did not make it to the Battle of Denerim. RShepard227 (talk) 22:11, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Ogre's Keeper Is it even possible to attain this Trophy??? Mind you I was on Nightmare, but I don't think I can do it. My first problem lay with the Palace; upon entering the district, Ogre becomes trapped in another section, separating him from my party; when I finally reach the Ogre, it's the wrong blasted Ogre, the one I had had 90 approval, this one was reset to zero. The second problem is the second Ogre; I'm tempted to slay the first Ogre I enthrall, and then enthrall the second, but that defeats the purpose of keeping the prick alive; so I have to do my best at keeping him alive, while both Ogres prove prone to throwing rocks at each other. Finally, Sten and those two Golems are a terrible fight to drag my Ogre through; I haven't managed it yet. I'm surprised at the small army I have in tow by this point, but they have a tenancy to get underfoot. My Ogre can't just reach over the fools, he has to dance around them, and when he gets beside his opponent, he backs up to swing, egads. And then the boulder throw, hear me scream in agony!!! He throws them where the dwarves used to be... How come when I'm on the receiving end, the things never miss? Golems and Ogres throw curve boulders at me, but I have to guess the location of the rotters five seconds into the future, which is... well, on top of me. I'll try again another time, but I won't hold my breath them either. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 08:10, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :According to various web ressources it seems hard to get the achievement for many people, no matter what platform. After several futile attempts (roundabout 10) I got the right hint from another board: It's important to enthrall the ogre before the Save the Ogre quest is done. Tried it and finally got the achievement. -- CompleCCity (talk) 17:15, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks, I got it this time. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 08:18, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Quests Bunch of red links at the moment as I'm working on getting all the subquests written up and posted. Kelcat (talk) 01:08, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Items Looking for some opinions here. Almost all of the weapons and equipment in this DLC have different stats from their Origins counterparts so I’ve had to make separate item pages for all of them (aka Darkspawn Longsword (Darkspawn Chronicles)). I’m kind of unsure how to present this on this main page, though. As of right now, only some of the equipment is listed, and there’s no real pattern to it. Should all of the equipment that appears be listed--including the ones that have an Origins counterpart--or just items that are exclusive to this campaign (which is really only a couple of trinkets and gifts, and the rewards for completing the campaign)? Also, would it be a good idea to pattern this after Leliana's Song and just list the reward items on this page and make a completely new article for the other items? Kelcat (talk) 00:34, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :Considering that there are quite many new items (new = have a page of their own), I think you should follow Leliana's Song pattern. 19:47, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Okay, I think I'll start working on a new page and then migrate everything over there once it's complete. Kelcat (talk) 03:31, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Alistair's Plot... I'm taking issue with the line that says Alistair executed Loghain, which is followed up by, Alistair and Anora rule together. Anora won't marry her father's killer. One of these incompatibilities needs rectifying. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 08:30, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :What's more, Ser Cauthrien has a combat line of "For Loghain!" when she's fighting. The codex entries suggest to me that in this alternate plotline, the Landsmeet never happened, and what we see is a combination of Alistair and Loghain's forces trying to defend Denerim. --Haflinger (talk) 12:17, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Warpaint Actually Available *The Blight wolf functions as a Dog-type character, first appearing in the Palace District. Like Dog, the wolf has slots for Kaddis and Collars, but only the Steel Spiked Collar actually appears in this campaign. I just played through the DLC and I managed to get a Kaddis, specifically Warpaint of the Vanguard and equip it to my Blight Wolf. During the final boss fight, I killed Barkspawn and was able to loot the corpse (while in combat) for the warpaint. I took a couple pictures with my phone, Imgur gallery, sorry about the quality but I am playing on Xbox. Obviously it wasn't intended to be equipped to a Blight Wolf, the meshes don't fit right. --DKong (talk) 18:55, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Dog Warpaint drop ", but only the Steel Spiked Collar actually appears in this campaign." Deleted this, as Barkspawn drops Mabari Warpaint during the final battle.